A swan's song
by foxlover484
Summary: Keniko is an unusual fox demon, she is a mute. When the Yu Yu Gang has to go on a mission to find the Yin and Yang demons to find a staff, all hell breaks loose. She is soon put in danger and brought back into an old relationship with a twist KuramaXOC
1. Profile

this is my first story so sorry if it isn't all that great

_Name: Keniko_

_Age: over 300_

_Hair: deep blue upper-thigh high_

_Eye color: cerulean blue_

_Ears and tail: Eight tail cerulean blue with white at the tips_

_Race: elemental kitsune_

_Origin & place: elemental kitsune tribe lives in Makai World_

_Past times: wandering outside of tribe and staring at the stars._

_Other: flawless body, only one outside of tribe who is a female who is mute, knows demon sign language, and telekinesis, tribe is in peace with the Spirit World_


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the character except my own and my story line however it may turn out

_Koemna's office Kurama's POV_

_"Koemna, what are we doing here?" He asked._

_"Yeah, why are we here binky breath?" Yusuke asked._

_"Well, we need to find the Yin and Yang staffs, I'm going to take you to the elemental kitsune tribe in the Makai, one of them knows where it is and will take you there……just make sure no one kidnaps them." Koemna said._

_"Which one the Yin or the Yang?" Yusuke asked._

_"The Yang female, who is also part of the elemental kitsune tribe; we do not know where the Yin is." Koemna said and he looked down at the ground, "Do you know where they are?"_

_"Uhhhh….." He said._

_"Do you?" Yusuke asked._

_"Kurama are you hiding something from us?" Koemna asked._

_"Well, uh Yoko kind of…..met the Yin awhile back and he kind of…." He said showing the Yin necklace._

_"Yoko stole it?! How….that means he-" Koemna said being cut off by you._

_"Killed him, I know." He said._

_"So that means….we just need to get her and find the two staffs." Koemna said._

_"Ok, when do we go?" Yusuke asked._

_"You will go now," Koemna said making a portal to the elemental kitsune tribe._

_Then the group got there and looked around for the Yang female. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just drooling at all the girls they see. "We're supposed to be-" He said being cut off by someone._

_"You must be Koemna's Spirit Detectives am I right?" They said._

_"Yes we are and we're supposed to find Yang." He said._

_"Follow me then." She said, "By the way I'm Kaiko, the tribe leader."_

_"So when are we going to find these staffs?" Kuwabara asked._

_"In two days, during these days you will be staying here." Kaiko said._

_"So we have to stay in this village for two days?" Yusuke asked._

_"Yes, and we're here. Keniko come here the Spirit Detectives are here." She said and a kitsune comes out that has deep blue hair, cerulean blue eyes and her ears are cerulean blue with white at the tips; Yusuke and Kuwabara were drooling over her._

_"So you are the Spirit Detectives Koemna sent?" The girl said in demon sign language._

_"I'm sorry but she is a mute, so hopefully you can understand her but she can use telekinesis if you don't understand her." Kaiko said._

_"I understand her and Hiei should, do you?" He said._

_"Hn, yes." Hiei said._

_"Do the other two understand?" She asked._

_"They're not used to the demon language yet." He said._

_"Ok." She said, "Keniko, if you need to talk to them use your telekinetic powers, ok."_

_Keniko nodded and said, "Follow me."_

_Kurama and Hiei follow her and Yusuke asked, "What did she just say?"_

_"She said to follow her." He said._

_"At least someone is willing to translate the language." Kuwabara said._

_"I know." Yusuke said._

_"Are you guys going to just sit there and talk or come with us?" Kaiko asked and they followed Kurama. "These are your rooms it's not much, I hope you can manage." Kaiko said and the guys walk in. The rooms were extravagantly built. The walls were lined will different colors and each told many different stories in demon language._

_"This is more than enough, thank you." He said._

_"Wow this place is huge! I can't believe this is not that much, you have bigger rooms than this?" Yusuke asked in shock._

_"Yes, but for higher classes in this village, Keniko tried to get you better rooms but these are the types we have left." She said._

_"Where did Keniko go?" Yusuke asked looking around._

_"She might have gone out of the village to wander around again." She said sighing._

_"But it is dangerous to walk around this late at night, she could get kidnapped." He said._

_"She is one of the strongest in the village." She said._

_"Just out of the females?" Yusuke asked._

_"No, out of this tribe." She said._

_"Wow…..I didn't know females could be that strong." Kuwabara said._

_"Don't under estimate the female demons here, they are quite strong, Kuwabara. I know that very well, on the group of thieves I had in Yoko form there were quite a few female demons there." He said._

_"Ok…..and why is that?" Kuwabara asked._

_"Thieves are thieves don't really matter that their male or female just as long as they are able to thieve, protect themselves, and wouldn't tell anyone about our hide-out." He said._

_"Ok… So what are we going to wear these two days?" Yusuke asked._

_"Oh, yeah hold on. I'll get you guys something as soon as I can." Kaiko said._

_"Ok, thank you." He said._

_"You're welcome." She said leaving._

_"Wow these rooms are **huge** I can't believe this isn't one of the best rooms." Kuwabara said._

_"Keniko must have tried to get the best rooms because we work for Koemna and are helping her out." He said._

_"What do you mean by helping her out?" Yusuke asked._

_"Well when both necklaces match with the staff each one both has one wish." He said._

_"So… you have to have both the staffs and both necklaces in order to have one wish each but what if only have one of the necklaces, would it still work?" Yusuke asked._

_"No, it doesn't work like that. She had to wait all these years to get one wish." He said._

_"That really must be hard for her." Kuwabara said._

_"What might you wish for?" Yusuke asked, he stared at the sky (he was outside at the moment)_

_"I don't know yet, I'll find out soon….I hope. The good thing about this wish part is that you can wait as long as you want to get your wish when you really want it, so it's like…you don't want to wish on something that isn't necessary." He said and walked out of the village to wander around, he found a lake, and Keniko happened to be there as well._

_"Its beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Keniko said telepathically._

_"Yes, it is. Why do you wander around at night, its dangerous?" He said._

_"Well…I don't like being coped up in that village every day so I leave, after awhile they got used to me leaving all the time. Then they decided out of my safety they trained me and then I was more and more capable of protecting myself, then I when I became as strong some of the men in our tribe." She said._

_"Oh, it must be hard not to really talk to someone out loud so someone could understand you and you can speak your thoughts easier." He said._

_"I got used to it after awhile, but I can sort of speak my mind only in their heads if their ignoring me or don't understand me." She said._

_"Like what's going to happen on our way to get those staffs, right?" He asked and she nodded her head, "How many days will it take for us to get there?"_

_"Ummm….it depends." She said._

_"On what exactly does it depend on?" He asked._

_"How lazy those two morons who drool at every girl in this village." She said staring at the stars._

_"You kind of sound like Hiei when you say that, but on a normal break and such how long would it take?" He asked._

_"About 2 weeks." She said._

_"That's quite awhile, if they are lazy it would last a lot longer than that, I don't think Hiei would enjoy this trip much." He said and she stands up and walks off._

_"It's getting late, we should go." She said._

_"Your right I guess." He said and both of them walk back to the village. "Good night, Kurama see you tomorrow." She said kissing you on the cheek and leaves, you just touch your cheek and walk back to your room._

_"Sooo, where did you go?" Kuwabara asked._

_"I just went for a walk outside the village." He said._

_"And…." Yusuke said._

_"I ran into Keniko and we just talked about the night sky and how long the trip would be without complainers and long breaks." He said._

_"How long?" Yusuke asked._

_"About 2 weeks." He said._

_"WHAT?!" They all yelled._

_"I have to walk with the 2 bakas while they complain the whole 2 weeks!" Hiei yelled._

_"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked._

_"I'm saying I get to listen to you complain about the trip." Hiei said._

_"Why can't we just use a portal?" Yusuke asked._

_"Well….we are going to but it can only take us so far other than that we still have to walk, which is the 2 weeks." He said._

_"Awww man, why?" Kuwabara complained._

_"Because some places have barriers, so if this place has barriers it will take as long as possible sometimes it can take years so people just give up on it." He said._

_"Ohhh…. I get it." Yusuke said._


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters except my own please review even if it is good or bad I appreciate comments**

_2 days later 6:30 am_

_He was woken up being shaken by Kaiko, "Come on get up you guys are already late." She said._

_"Huh….oh sorry I guess we overslept, where's Keniko?" He asked._

_"She went to wake up the others." Kaiko said then he heard a loud scream._

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!!COLD!!" Yusuke yelled._

_"I guess that Yusuke wouldn't get up. She gets frustrated easily, when it comes down to this she does it the old fashion way." Kaiko said._

_2 hours later_

_"Come on you bakas we're already late." Hiei said._

_"What do you mean we're late its only 8:30 what's so late about that?" Kuwabara asked._

_"Demons are up around this time of day till late at night." He said._

_"I knew they were going to complain but not this early." Keniko said in demon sign language._

_"Hn, you're right about that Keniko." Hiei said._

_"What are you guys talking about?" Kuwabara asked._

_"How you guys are already complaining when we haven't even started our trip." Hiei said._

_"What do you mean? We're not complaining we're just saying-," Yusuke said._

_"Will you guys stop complaining and shut the hell up or you will **not** live to see tomorrow!" Keniko yelled in everyone's heads._

_"Jeez, someone needs anger management." Kuwabara said she gives a death glare to him, which makes shivers up his spine, "Sorry I didn't really mean it really just don't hurt me." Kuwabara whimpered causing Hiei to smirk._

_"I like her already." Hiei said._

_Hiei's POV_

_"I like her already." He said._

_"Thank you." Keniko said in sign language._

_"What did you say to him?" He asked telekinetically._

_"Just to shut up or I'll rip out his voice box and make him eat it then strap him to a tree and let the wolf demons eat him." She says in sign language, causing him to smirk as they continue walking towards the portal._

_"Don't insult the wolf demons." He said telekinetically._

_"Ok….we'll let him rot on the tree until a demon decides to eat him." She said. (She is always going to talk in demon sign language to him and he is talking telekinetically to her.) "Hn_

_"Sounds good to me, I like how you think," He said._

_"I guess we think alike, Kurama said I sound like you when it comes down to the two morons." She said._

_"So… I'm not the only one who thinks they're morons, that's good." He said._

_"It's not very hard to see because they were staring at all the girls in our village and which most of them a)already have someone b)don't like humans c)disgusted at the sight at Kuwabara d)can probe their minds and thoughts and e)they just don't like them." She said._

_"Now this is a place I can fit in except for a, I don't have anyone and don't plan on it." He said._

_"Some are the same you should stay I think you would like it, it is beautiful in the area around there." She said._

_"Maybe I should." He said._

_"We're here." She said to everyone in their head._

_"About time if I took one more step I swear I would faint." Kuwabara said._

_"We're not taking a damn break we have only been walking for a half hour!" She yelled in everyone's heads, "If we take breaks every half and hour it will take us five months to get there and I don't think Koemna would appreciate two of his Spirit Detectives dead before their mission is even done."_

_Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped, "You know what I'm not tired at all let's go." Kuwabara stuttered._

_"That's what I thought, let's go." She said, throughout the trip Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to stay on her good side but failed miserably._

_11:00 pm_

_"Ok now we will stop and rest just….be on your guard." She said telekinetically._

_"Why?" Kuwabara asked stupidly._

_"You don't want to die in your sleep do you, though it won't matter to me?" She said telekinetically._

_"I wouldn't mind, one less idiot works." He said._

_"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Yusuke yelled._

_"Yes you are, now shut up…or I'll rip out your voice box and make you eat it then I'll strap you to that tree over there and let you rot on that until a demon decides to eat you." She yelled in everyone's heads and he smirked, Yusuke got shivers up his spine._

_"Ooookkkk." He stuttered._

_"Hn, nice one Keniko." He said telekinetically._

_"Once again thank you." She said in demon sign language._

_"I like how you think like how you can scare the two idiots." He said._

_"Don't you mean the two stupid girls?" She asks telekinetically._

_"You're right they are stupid girls." You say._

_"I know all about humans but them….they are a pitiful excuse for humans." She said._

_"I know you know that Kurama is part human right?" He asked her._

_"Yeah I know he is quite nice compared to who he used to be I mean its dangerous to be sensitive to others when you're a demon people could get hurt like the line I like to use is love is for the weak but love can be strong." She said._

_"You're right about all that love is for the weak but can make you strong as well like-," He said being cut off._

_"Revenge I know it's the one thing my father did revenge on the death of my mother and my own protection which is why he is dead…I feel….so…alone without them." She said._

_"Your not alone trust me there is always someone to be there for you you're never alone even if you like it or not you never can be either." He said telekinetically._

_"I have a question." She asked._

_"Yes?" He answered telekinetically._

_"Are you related to…Yukina?" She asked._

_"…..yes I am her twin and the-"He said as he was cut off again._

_"The Forbidden Child, I know I just wanted to know but I know you haven't told her yet have you." She said._

_"No…I don't want her to know her brother is a criminal of Spirit World." He said._

_"You should tell her letting her know she has brother is more important, like you said you can never be alone and do you want her to feel that way alone, lost not knowing she has a brother, criminal or not you should tell her." She said._

_"Maybe your right maybe I should tell her the real truth that she has a brother." He said._

_"What are you guys talking about, a way to kill me and Kuwaidot here?" Yusuke asked._

_"Maybe…..do you want to find out?" He asked._

_"Nnnnnooooo." Yusuke stuttered._

_"Good to know." She said telekinetically to all of them, "This is fun torturing Yusuke and Kuwabaka there don't you think?" She asked._

_"Yes it is this is hilarious on how they are reacting who knew someone like you could scare them." He said telekinetically._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She said in sign language. "Well…I don't know you just don't seem like the type that would think things like that." He said._

_"So you're saying I look innocent to you but I'm actually dangerous when it comes down to certain things?" She said telekinetically._

_"Basically they can underestimate you not realizing how dangerous you really are; hey do you want to practice fighting tonight?" He asked._

_"Sure, let's move somewhere else so we don't hurt anyone though if it was the two morons that would be a different story." She said._

_"You're right." He said and both of them start to walk off._

_"Hey! Where are you two going, to hide and make out?" Yusuke asked and Keniko pulled out a dagger slammed him to a tree pinned him with the dagger to his neck and Yusuke whimpered while a little bit of blood ran down his neck._

_"Say that again and I really **will **kill you." She yelled in everyone's heads._

_"Keniko, I was just joking can't you take a joke?" Yusuke asked quickly._

_"Put him down Keniko." Kurama said and she dropped him while he breathed deeply._

_"That was a warning." She said walking off._

_He was smirking at Yusuke's whimpering and what she just did, "Where are you guys really going?" Kurama asked._

_"Hn, we're going to train." He said walking off._

_Kurama's POV_

_Keniko walked away after almost killing Yusuke on his comment and Hiei left too._

_"Man that girl has issues." Yusuke said._

_"Yeah, she almost killed you, you're ok right?" Kuwabara asked._

_"Yeah, I'm alright but that girl scares me she almost killed me and didn't even flinch about it." Yusuke said._

_"She's been able to kill for protection for years but then why would Koemna say to make sure that no one kidnaps her?" Kurama asked._

_"I don't know wait if she kills out of protection why would she try kill me?" Yusuke asked._

_"Kaiko says she gets frustrated easily." He said._

_"**That was not frustration that was anger! She hates me!!**" Yusuke yelled._

_"Shh….don't yell you don't want demons to attack our camp do you?" He asked._

_"No…." Kuwabara and Yusuke said together._

_"Ok then, well I'm going out with them to train and you will watch the camp." He said._

_"Why us?" Kuwabara asked._

_"So someone doesn't steal our stuff and you guys won't get lost and cause attention." He said._

_"Oh…." Yusuke said and he left._

_Back to you and Hiei, Hiei's POV_

_"Ok this is a good spot to train." She said and both of them start fighting each other and it seems to go on forever they both have hardly a scratch on each other._

_"You're not too bad for a girl." He said and she pinned him._

_"I win." She said, "And don't say that again."_

_"Ok but I was just trying to distract you." He said._

_"I guess it didn't work Hiei." Someone said behind Keniko and Keniko threw a dagger in the area it came from and out came Kurama it barely missed him, "Not bad reflexes Keniko."_

_"I missed though." She said and both of them do an anime fall, "I was just kidding I knew it was you by your voice, I wouldn't really kill you Koemna would have my head."_


End file.
